


Get to the Pointe

by 8Clarify8



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ballet, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Gen, Masks, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Clarify8/pseuds/8Clarify8
Summary: Adrien Agreste is the poster child for Ballet apparel, and the academy he attends is on scholarship only. Only the best of the best may enter and study, but sometimes the best don't always get in... So they have to sneak in.





	Get to the Pointe

**Get to the Pointe**

**Miraculous Ladybug**

**Adrinette/ Ladrien/ Marichat/ LadyNoir**

**Ballet AU**

**Chapter 1**

Music flooded the auditorium, a ballad of some sort that echoed violins down the halls. The stadium seating was empty for as far as the eye could see— but with only the giant spotlight on, it wasn’t very far at all 

A lone dancer was on stage, draped in red that seemed to cascade into a sea. She hid herself behind a mask, flush to her skin. Her hair, dark like the night sky, was pulled tightly into a bun that sat atop her hair. She spun quickly, confidently, as the gown tumbled behind her in large arcs. The fabric was thin but concealing- it cast red tinted light onto the polished stage as she lifted the tendrils of the gown, leaping through the air with grace and poise.  

It was only her in the world, or it would seem.

Unbeknownst to her she had an audience, not very many but they were scattered- few hiding in the stadium seating, and one behind the curtains hidden in the shadows.

She landed nearly silently, she grunted as she collapsed where she landed. Her dress fluttered behind her as she let a low hiss escape from her.

The person behind the curtain stepped forward but stopped suddenly when the floorboards creaked under their weight.

The woman on the floor turned sharply at the noise, her eyes—deep blue, like the ocean, and burning with determination- met his.

His, jade green, shining with fascination and adoration.

She, who somehow managed to silence and shut off the lights simultaneously, fled the scene.

He could hear her footsteps fading, but no door closed.

Moments after they disappeared all the lights turned on, but there was no music to accompany them 

Adrien Agreste stepped out from behind the curtains, looking out over the now-lit auditorium to see the surprised (and disinterested) gaze of his friends.

Chloe, still dressed in her leotard from practice earlier in the day, flipped her ponytail and stomped out of the auditorium.

Alya, who had a large grin, was jumping up and grabbing Nino’s arm—Nino, Adrien’s best friend, was looking contemplative down at the stage where his best bro stood. To Nino, Adrien looked almost longingly at the spot where the masked dancer once was.

Adrien bent down where he saw a lone little ladybug hair pin, it had must fallen out of the masked dancer’s hair as she had turned earlier during her performance. He picked it up and spun it gently between his fingers, he assessed what he had seen of her.

He was impressed, but now that she knew she was being watched, she would be more careful.


End file.
